


Winging It

by CurriedSugar



Series: Supernatural Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flying, Gen, Isaac Beamer Vs The Supernatural, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Drew wakes up one morning and discovers that his powers have awakened. Nevin and the rest of the Supernatural Investigations Club have mixed reactions.





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of something written in the tags of a post on the IBVS incorrect quotes blog! Once again, this is not canon, since we don't know what Drew's powers are yet.

When Drew woke up, his back hurt. The pain wasn’t unbearable, but it hurt enough to be uncomfortable. He sat up, wincing a little from the sudden movement. He didn’t think much of it, however.

_ It’s probably growing pains or something,  _ Drew thought as he kicked the covers aside.  _ Grandma did say that would happen to us one day, after all. _

He stretched his arms, and a pair of golden wings fluttered behind him, brushing his arms.

Drew froze, slowly turning around to look at his back. A pair of yellow wings had sprouted out of his shoulder blades, and glittered in the sunlight streaming through his window. He moved a shaking hand toward one of the wings and stroked it gently. It felt soft against his fingers, as if he was petting a piece of silk.

Not knowing what to do, Drew yanked his hand away, and  _ screamed. _

Almost immediately, he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, and Nevin burst through Drew’s bedroom door, his eyes a cyan blue. “I’m here! What’s-- _ holy fucking shit, what are those? _ ”

“I don’t know!” Drew cried.

“Where did they come from?” Nevin asked, eyes widening.

“I don’t know!”

“How is this even possible?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Drew looked like he was going to cry. “I have no idea what’s going on, Nev!”

“Welcome to my life,” Nevin deadpanned.

“This is not the time for sarcasm!” Drew’s wings flapped around wildly. “This is serious! What are we gonna do?”

“Uh, okay, idea time. We’ve already established that we don’t know what happened or what’s going on. I’m just throwing this out there, but I’m suggesting that this is the work of some…” Nevin snapped his fingers, lost in thought for a moment. “Supernatural force, or some shit. Maybe your powers awakened? It would make sense that you would have powers too, since we’re twins and all.”

“Greaat.” Drew’s tone was dry. “So these are permanent.”

“I’m afraid that’s possible,” Nevin sighed. “There’s only one thing left to do, I suppose.”

“What’s that?”

“We gotta tell the rest of the club.”

* * *

“Where are you going?”

Chris paused at the door, hand fixed on the knob. He turned around to face his father, who was looking up at him from his newspaper.

“I’m just heading over to Nevin and Drew’s place,” Chris replied. “Nevin called and asked me to come over. It’s probably important, since it’s eight o’clock on a Saturday morning.”

“Alright.” Mr. Jackson nodded. “Just call if you and your friends plan to go anywhere.”

“Okay. See you later, dad.” Chris waved his father goodbye and left, hurrying over to the Jovel residence. Nevin told him that he could just come inside, so when Chris arrived, he swung open the door and marched inside.

When he entered the living room, he froze, and his eyes widened. Drew was sitting on the couch, which wouldn’t be as big of a deal if you didn’t overlook the wings sprouting out of his back.

“Hey, Chris,” Drew greeted.

“Hii, Drew!” Chris grinned, his eyes darting back and forth, wondering if this was a dream. “You look...great!”

“Trying to avoid mentioning the elephant in the room, huh?” Drew raised an eyebrow. “You can talk about the wings, you know. That’s why Nevin called the rest of the club.”

“They’re like...actual wings? With feathers and stuff?”

Drew nodded, letting his wings rest on his back. “They’re surprisingly light. I didn’t even notice them at first until one of them brushed against my arm.”

Chris didn’t say anything else, and stood there in awe, mouthing “holy shit”.

“...Do you think they’re cool?” Drew asked. Chris nodded.

There was a light knocking at the door.

“Get in here!” Drew called out.

Isaac opened the door and walked in. “Hey Chris. Why’d Nevin call—“ He glanced at the couch and froze, eyes widening as he stared at Drew and his wings.

“Uhh, Isaac?” Chris waved a hand in front of the blonde’s face.

“Aesthetic,” Isaac whispered in fascination.

“Oh boy,” Chris sighed.

“Come over here and get a look,” Drew waved Isaac over. “You were gonna ask anyways.”

Isaac scrambled over to the couch. “Oh my god,” He breathed, and stroked a wing gently, as if he were petting a kitten. “Chris, come feel this! It’s like I’m touching silk!”

“I’ll pass,” Chris politely declined. “Though I do wonder if Drew could fly, now that he has wings…”

“Holy shit, he could!” Isaac shouted. “We gotta try this out right now!”

“Wait, what?!” Drew cried. “But I don’t know how to fly!”

“Then we’ll teach you!” Isaac said. “How hard could it be?”

“Um, have you forgotten that Drew is the only one with wings?” Chris pointed out.

“I’ve read tons of stories about people with wings!” Isaac scoffed. “This’ll be easy!”

* * *

“This does  _ not  _ sound easy.” Nevin shook his head as he watched his twin talk with Isaac. “Does Isaac even know what he’s doing?”

Chris shrugged. “He seems to know more about wings than we do, that’s for sure.”

“Okay, let’s start by learning how to take off,” Isaac said. “Flap your wings and jump off the ground.”

Drew nodded. He flapped his wings hard, and jumped as high as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to hit the ground, but the impact never came. He opened one eye, and his feet were floating above the ground.

“Drew, you’re doing it!” Nevin shouted. “You’re flying!”

“Holy crap, this is amazing!” Drew cheered. He flapped his wings harder, and he went up a little higher, wavering a little bit in the air. “Why didn’t anyone tell me wings were this awesome!” 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

Drew looked out by the front of the house. Edward was standing in front of his car, looking shocked.

“Hi, Edward!” He shakily flew over his house and landed right in front of the school king. “What’s up?”

“You have  _ wings _ ?” Edward shouted as the rest of the club ran out to see what was going on.

“Yep!” Drew grinned.

“He woke up with them,” Nevin explained.

“So  _ this  _ is what his powers are?”

“Apparently,” Drew shrugged. “I can fly now, so I’m not complaining.”

“How are you going to hide this?” Edward asked. “People won’t shrug this off, you know.”

“Nevin's lending me a few of his leather jackets until we find another way to cover up the wings.”

“Leather jackets?” Isaac raised an eyebrow at Nevin.

“Nobody questions you when you wear a leather jacket,” Nevin stated.

“Not going to question that statement,” Edward said. “As for the wings, those look fucking awesome.”

“I know, right?!” Isaac shouted. “I hope that he’ll get to do tricks one day, when he masters them!”

“I propose that we work on that during a future meeting.”

“Wait, does this mean I’m officially part of the club?” Drew asked. “Before I was technically a third wheel, since I didn’t have anything to do with the supernatural, but since I have powers now…”

“Yes it does,” Nevin grinned, wrapping an arm around Drew’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Supernatural Investigations Club, Drew. It’s gonna be great to have you as a member.”


End file.
